Rain
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 126. Rain: "It was raining when Danny saw just how the world cared about the younger generation."


**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Theme 126: Rain**

It was raining when Danny saw just how the world cared about the younger generation.

He thought that his world was pretty bad. Bad grades, being bullied, _and_ being the invisible hero both literally and figuratively makes his world look bad. But when he was out patrolling one night, he saw a sight that made his world seem like the best thing ever.

There were three kids, no more than six or so, out on the streets. They were freezing cold from the rain, and he could see that they were cold because their lips were purple, and they were only wearing rags. They were in an alleyway, begging for some money or clothes or food. Anything really.

That wasn't the actual pitiful sight. They were near a rich-looking hotel, and people just passed by them. They acted as if the kids never existed.

The fifteen-year-old's heart clenched at the sight. He immediately went to his house to look for a blanket to give them. His parents only invested on the necessities, so Danny couldn't find a blanket. Well, he might as well get some food for them.

"Hey, Mom?" he asked while glancing at the clock. It was 8:34, which was more than enough time to get some stuff and give it to the kids.

"Yes, sweetie?" Maddie asked, still working on an invention.

"Do you have anything that I could eat?"

His mother was too distracted by the invention that she said, "There's some leftover chicken in the fridge. You can take that."

He did take it, heated the food up, and wrap it in foil. He left before his mother noticed that he took almost all of the chicken rather than what she thought he would have taken. He transformed, and flew off.

He flew to Sam's house and asked her for a blanket. He didn't care if he was being blunt, he wanted to get the kids warm as soon as possible. Sam did give him a questioning look, but she still got a huge quilt. He was about to leave when Sam said, "Hold up, Danny. I want to know why you need that quilt."

Danny thought about it. He thought that it was easier to show Sam the kids rather than explain it all. Plus, it would take up less time.

"Get your coat."

Sam didn't question it. She prepared herself to go out into the rain, and Danny carried her bridal style to the kids.

When they got there, Sam gasped at the sight. Danny looked more worried. One of the kids had a black eye and a cut across his cheek. The kids also had a couple of scratches.

Danny landed near them and walked to them in ghost form. Sam opened the umbrella that she grabbed before leaving and followed Danny.

The kids lifted up their heads to see the town hero and a lady dressed in black walking to them. Danny wordlessly unfolded the blanket and laid it over them. The kids were surprised that a hero who was usually too busy protecting the town was actually helping them.

Danny made sure that the blanket was wrapped securely around them before giving them the foil. He could feel the stares on his back, but he didn't really care. He watched as the kids opened it, and gasped at the sight of the still warm chicken. They gobbled it down before one of the kids looked up and swallowed the food in their mouths. The kid with the black eye, who was a boy, said with a British accent: "Thank you, Danny Phantom."

Danny wasn't that surprised that they knew his name. He was pretty popular, and the talk of the town. The other kids, another boy and a girl looked up and said with British accents also: "Thank you!"

He smiled and said, "You're welcome."

By then, Sam joined them and held the umbrella over the kids, shielding them from some of the rain. Sam said, "There's this abandoned warehouse that isn't far from here. You can stay there for the night."

Their eyes widened at the sight. They all exclaimed, "Really?!"

The teenagers nodded. The kids all jumped up, accidentally shaking off the blanket. Sam and Danny laughed at their enthusiasm and began walking through the streets with the kids, who remembered to get the quilt, in front of them.

People stared at the odd sight. It made them look like a family. Sure, a weird family, but a family all the same.

They finally reached the warehouse. The kids all gasped and ran inside. The teenagers shared a look saying that it was so sad that the kids thought that just a run down warehouse was the most beautiful place in the world.

They entered the room to see the kids put the quilt down and get comfortable on it. The boy who first thanked Danny looked at them, and said, "Thank you."

He said it so softly and with such gratitude that Danny and Sam's heart almost stopped. The other kids chimed in, saying, "Thank you so much!"

From then on, Sam and Danny did everything to help the kids. They started fund raisers at school, and they 'got' Phantom to be a guest speaker there. They also searched for more homeless kids who didn't want to be separated from their siblings and brought them to the warehouse that they fixed up with the money that people donated from school. Soon, the government caught wind of what they were doing. Sam and Danny filled out forms, and their little project became official.

All of the kids knew Danny's secret. They had to because Danny mainly found them while patrolling the city in Phantom form.

Heck, even the ghosts knew about the organization. Let's just say that the Box Ghost tried to terrorize the kids, and some of the younger ones got scared, so Danny basically beat him up so badly that the Box Ghost wasn't able to properly fly for a while.

And to think that all of this started in the rain.

**I'm sorry that it isn't too descriptive. And I'm sorry that you don't find out the kids' names or their backstory. I think I'll continue this as a multi-chapter fic. But that will have to wait until maybe the summer.**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
